


Love is in the Air

by LiGi



Series: Camelove 2021 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ace Leon Saves The Day, Asexual Leon (Merlin), Camelove2021, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Free day, Hair stroking, Holding Hands, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Suffering Sir Leon, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Making Out, Multi, No on questions it, Non-Explicit, Polyamory, Public Display of Affection, Pure Crack, Randomness, Ridiculous, Sex Mentions, Snogging, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone loves everyone, i took that phrase far too literally, shipping chaos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiGi/pseuds/LiGi
Summary: The corridors were uncommonly full of servants huddled in pairs, hugging or whispering to each other or kissing. That was a bit strange. Merlin wandered through the many couples, trying to inconspicuously peer at who was with who. He was so busy staring in open disbelief at George telling innuendo-leaden brass jokes to Morris, while the latter snuggled into his chest and laughed, that he almost ran straight into Lancelot who was coming along in the other direction.“Steady, Merlin,” Lancelot said, his hands on Merlin’s arms as he righted him. He smiled, his eyes lighting up as Merlin grinned back at him.“Lancelot!” Merlin’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He couldn’t help staring at his friend, he wanted nothing more than to press himself against that perfect chest and delve his hands under the loose open necked shirt. Huh, that was a new thought.A love spell is cast over Camelot resulting in shipping chaos - A crack fic written for Camelove 2021!
Relationships: Elyan/Gwaine (Merlin), Elyan/Percival (Merlin), George/Leon (Merlin), Gwaine/Apple (Merlin), Gwaine/Lancelot (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Lancelot/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelove 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150931
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68
Collections: Camelove 2021





	Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Love is in the Air' by John Paul Young
> 
> I took the phrase shipping chaos a little too literally… Pure ridiculous crack. Tread carefully. A love spell is placed on Camelot filling everyone with passion and desire. Literally no one questions it (except Sir Long Suffering!). I'm sorry.

Merlin woke early on the day in question, blanket tented above his hips. While not unusual – he was a hot blooded young man after all – he did feel decidedly lustier than he normally did so early in the morning.

Holding his breath for a minute to check he couldn’t hear Gaius moving around downstairs yet, he shoved his hand down the front of his sleep breeches. Several minutes later he bit his lip to keep from shouting out then sat up in bed, feeling satisfied if a little sticky and flushed.

He pulled his nightclothes off, using one sock to clean himself up, and quickly washed in the bowl of cold water left on his desk. He dressed and headed downstairs. Gaius was sitting at the table, his head bent over a piece of parchment, a quill in his hand.

“Good morning,” Merlin said brightly, plonking himself down on the bench opposite Gaius. “What’re you writing?”

“A letter to Alice,” Gaius replied, a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. “I do love her so.”

Merlin grinned, good for Gaius, he deserved love. That wasn’t going to stop Merlin from pinching his breakfast though, the plate of bread and fruit lying abandoned at Gaius’s elbow. He helped himself to the chunk of bread then shoved an apple into his pocket and bounced up to his feet. He had to get to Arthur.

His stomach fluttered with butterflies as an image of the king’s sleeping face filtered into his mind. Oh dear, it seemed his infatuation with the blond prat was growing. As were other things. Damn it! His breeches were feeling a little tight. He willed himself to calm down and hurried out of the room.

The corridors were uncommonly full of servants huddled in pairs, hugging or whispering to each other or kissing. That was a bit strange. Merlin wandered through the many couples, trying to inconspicuously peer at who was with who. He was so busy staring in open disbelief at George telling innuendo-leaden brass jokes to Morris, while the latter snuggled into his chest and laughed, that he almost ran straight into Lancelot who was coming along in the other direction.

“Steady, Merlin,” Lancelot said, his hands on Merlin’s arms as he righted him. He smiled, his eyes lighting up as Merlin grinned back at him.

“Lancelot!” Merlin’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He couldn’t help staring at his friend, he wanted nothing more than to press himself against that perfect chest and delve his hands under the loose open necked shirt. Huh, that was a new thought.

Lancelot seemed to be looking at him in exactly the same way, licking his lips as his hands slid up Merlin’s arms. He curled a hand around the back of Merlin’s neck, his warm fingers dipping below the neckerchief to stroke Merlin’s soft skin. Their foreheads met, and Lancelot’s deep intense gaze fixed on his before he closed his eyes and tilted his head so their noses didn’t bump together as he kissed him.

Merlin kissed him back eagerly. Well, he wasn’t going to say no, the knight was a fantastic kisser after all. His lips were soft and moved in just the right way, gentle and loving. Merlin’s arms wrapped around behind Lancelot, his fingers lacing together at the small of his back, holding Lancelot close. When he finally pulled back again and let his forehead rest against Merlin’s, Lancelot was smiling softly.

“Oh, that was nice,” Merlin said happily, his thumbs rubbing into Lancelot’s spine.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Lancelot breathed. “You’re perfect, Merlin. I love every single thing about you.”

He pressed a kiss to Merlin’s cheek, his fingers trailing down Merlin’s throat to make him shiver. Merlin leant into the touch.

“I love you too, Lancelot,” he said, surprising himself with the truth in his words. He meant them from the bottom of his furiously pounding heart. Of course he did. Lancelot was his best friend. He would do anything for him. He rubbed his nose on Lancelot’s, making the knight laugh.

“Where are you off to now?” Lancelot asked, letting go of Merlin’s neck, but finding his hand and entwining their fingers instead.

“To Arthur, wake him up for the day.”

“May I come with you?”

Merlin beamed, the more time he spent with Lancelot the better. “Of course!”

“Lead the way,” Lancelot said, sweeping a hand out to indicate Merlin start walking.

Merlin almost skipped as he started forwards, his hand held in Lancelot’s swinging.

They got to Arthur’s chambers and Merlin opened the door without knocking, as usual.

“Oh!” He quickly shut it again, giggling. “They’re busy,” he told Lancelot, leaning against the wall as the giggles trembled through him.

“Ah.” Lancelot leaned close to Merlin to whisper in his ear. “I don’t blame them, I’m feeling rather… _desirous_ this morning as well.” He trailed kisses along Merlin’s jaw.

Merlin hummed.

“Merlin!” came a yell from inside the room a while later and Merlin reluctantly pulled away from Lancelot, opening the door again and trotting in.

“Sire?” he asked, grinning and waggling his eyebrows at Arthur, who was standing at the foot of the bed, completely starkers. Merlin’s stomach swooped when Arthur looked at him. But then it always did, so he ignored it.

Gwen, sitting in the bed and holding the sheet up to cover her bare chest, blushed and giggled. She stopped giggling and gasped when her gaze landed on Lancelot. He moved forwards like an invisible force was pulling him, straight past Arthur and to the side of the bed.

Arthur watched with a gentle frown as Lancelot climbed onto the bed, his hands coming up to cup Gwen’s face and kissing her softly. Merlin dashed forwards to grab Arthur’s arm, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered that his knight was kissing his wife. That was strange.

Instead, Arthur looked down at Merlin’s hand on his arm. He licked his lips and grabbed it, lifting it to his mouth and sucking one of Merlin’s fingers into his mouth. Oh holy hell. Merlin groaned, his brain melting as Arthur’s tongue swirled around his finger. What on earth was happening? Not that he was complaining. But it was certainly out of the ordinary.

“Ummm, Arthur?” he breathed, gasping as Arthur pulled his mouth off of Merlin’s finger and looked up at him with lust darkened eyes. He cleared his throat.

“Right…” Arthur blinked, clearly trying to regain some composure. “Yes, of course. Merlin, help me get dressed. Lancelot, go, I’ll see you on the training field in half an hour.” He waved a hand at the knight, who was still kneeling on the bed with Gwen’s face cradled in his hands. He pulled backwards at Arthur’s words and grinned.

“Yes, sire.”

Gwen’s fingers trailed down his arm and twisted briefly with his as he slid off the bed and made his way to the door. She collapsed back and pulled the sheet over her head once he was gone, making a happy little squealing sound. Merlin chuckled, yes, that was how he’d felt after Lancelot kissed him as well.

Arthur clicked his fingers in front of Merlin’s face. Merlin turned back to the gloriously naked king. Seemed a shame to have to clothe him. Unabashedly, he let his gaze roam all the way down Arthur’s body as he brought his clothes over.

“Like it, Merlin?” Arthur asked with a smirk.

“Mmmm…” Merlin couldn’t resist licking a stripe up Arthur’s chest before he held out his shirt. Arthur pulled the shirt on.

He dropped to his knees to hold Arthur’s breeches open by his foot for him to step into. But that just made him eye level with Arthur’s crotch. Oops. Merlin shrugged, while he was down here he may as well…

When Arthur cried out several minutes later, his hands gripped in Merlin’s hair, Merlin sat back with satisfaction. He held the breeches up again, and Arthur shakily stepped into them.

Oh. Merlin’s mind had caught up with him and he had to bite his lip to keep from giggling. He’d just pleasured the king!

He quickly finished dressing Arthur, running his hands through his hair that had been mussed by pulling the chainmail over his head. Arthur strode to the bed and kissed Gwen soundly, his hand squeezing her curves through the sheet.

“See you later, my love,” he promised with a final kiss before sweeping from the room.

Merlin pecked Gwen on the cheek as well and hurried after Arthur as he shouted for him.

Together they made their way down to the training field, past many a couple snogging in the hallways. Arthur grinned sappily at so many displays of love, but Merlin could quite shake the feeling that something was wrong.

When they got to the courtyard and turned the corner into the practice field, Merlin smirked at the sight that met them. Lancelot was sitting on Percival’s lap, his hand curled around one impressive bicep, his nails digging into the muscle. Percival was whispering into his ear and the look of adoration on Lancelot’s face was enough to make Merlin’s heart melt.

Gwaine was standing amongst the other knights, telling increasingly bawdy jokes, complete with hand gestures and hip actions. Elyan in particular was gazing at Gwaine rapturously.

“Come on,” Arthur called as he drew his sword from his belt.

The knights all jumped to attention, Lancelot sliding off Percival’s lap and Gwaine shutting up, Elyan grabbing Gwaine’s hand and pulling him over to Arthur. They lined up in front of the king and pulled out their swords.

“Where is Sir Leon?” Arthur asked, his eyes scanning the knights, frowning. It wasn’t like Leon to be late for practice.

“Here, Sire!” Leon was dashing across the field, being pursued by… was that George?

The servant hurried after the knight, intent on catching him, even though Leon’s much longer legs were carrying him faster than George could keep up with.

“My lord! Please!” George cried.

Leon ducked behind Arthur, trying to hide but George came to a panting halt in front of him, falling to his knees. Arthur side-stepped so the servant could reach up and grab Leon’s hand. He pressed a kiss to the back of it. Leon’s face was bright red and he flustered and tried to pull his hand from George’s grip.

“But I love you, my lord! I just want to please you!”

Leon let out a strangled yelp and yanked his hand back.

“I’m sorry, George, I just… I don’t feel that way…” Leon hissed, his eyes darting around at the other knights, who were all looking on in interest and disappointment. Everyone loved a good declaration of feelings, but unfortunately this one in particular seemed to be going wrong. Hmmm, perhaps not everyone was feeling the love today, after all. Although, Merlin remembered Leon once saying he never felt that way towards anyone, ever.

Before anyone else could speak, George had stood up, bowed low to Leon and hurried off. Leon sighed and dropped his blushing face into his hands.

“That’s not how a love confession should go,” Elyan grumbled.

“No, it should be more like this…” Gwaine turned to Percival, taking both of his hands and gazing deep into his eyes. “I love you, Percival.”

Percival smiled softly, bending to kiss Gwaine. “I love you too,” he whispered, picking Gwaine up and spinning him around once, before setting him back on his feet, placing both hands on the sides of his face and kissing him deeply again. Elyan clapped.

Merlin tilted his head to one side. Things really were just getting more and more strange today.

“Alright, alright, concentrate!” Arthur shouted then began leading them through a series of footwork exercises.

Merlin watched happily. Who wouldn’t enjoy watching several incredibly attractive men swinging swords around? He let the warmth spread through his belly again, leaning back on a weapons rack and folding his arms. The knights worked steadily through Arthur’s drills, shooting each other appreciative glances all the while. So was Merlin. Blimey, they were attractive when they did that. He particularly liked when they lunged, thighs spread wide apart and chests thrust forwards. He licked his lips.

When Arthur called a break in training, the knights flocked back into pairs, Elyan falling against Percival’s chest and Percival scooping him into his arms to kiss him. Arthur had gone over to Lancelot and was now resting a hand on the knight’s arse as he leant down to kiss and bite at his neck.

Leon had stomped away, muttering furiously. And Gwaine had sauntered over to Merlin.

“Alright, gorgeous?” he said in a husky voice.

Merlin was struck by the sudden urge to run his hands through Gwaine’s hair. So he did. Oh yes, it was wonderful, so soft and silky. Gwaine put hands on Merlin’s backside and dragged him forwards, pulling his chest flush against his own and growling lustily. Merlin buried his nose in Gwaine’s hair as well, taking in the spicy smell of soap and the salty tang of sweat. He inhaled deeply.

“You know, you mean everything to me, Merlin,” Gwaine said, one hand sliding up Merlin’s back to cup the nape of his neck.

“And you, Gwaine. I love you,” Merlin whispered, before pressing his lips to Gwaine’s. It probably should have struck him as odd how many people were suddenly confessing love to one another. How many times he himself had today. But his mind was too preoccupied with Gwaine to think about it.

Gwaine’s beard scratched against Merlin’s chin in a way that drove him absolutely wild. He pushed deeper into the kiss, his tongue in Gwaine’s mouth, Gwaine’s breathy moans swallowed between Merlin’s lips.

Oh bloody hell, his hair! Merlin could run his hands through Gwaine’s hair all day. He might just give up his job and follow Gwaine around all day stroking and combing his hair or just winding the luscious locks through his fingers. He was pretty sure Gwaine wouldn’t object. He was rubbing into Merlin’s hand, almost purring like a cat.

He rolled his hips towards Merlin’s then pulled back from the kiss with a grin. His eyes flickered down to Merlin’s crotch and he winked.

“Someone’s pleased to see me,” he chuckled and rocked his hips forwards again.

“Actually, it’s…”

Merlin slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the perfectly shining apple. Gwaine licked his lips and Merlin had to shift his feet to alleviate the pressure in his breeches. Ok, so maybe it wasn’t just the apple that Gwaine had felt down there.

Grinning, he held the fruit out to his friend. Gwaine took the apple, reverently, holding it to his lips. He let his teeth scrape lightly against the tempting red skin then bit down hard. Juice dripped down his chin into his beard and he groaned obscenely. Merlin whimpered, unable to hide the way Gwaine was affecting him.

Gwaine rolled the apple in his fingers, taking another bite, his lips glistening as they stretched over the curve. Oh dear, Merlin was never going to be able to look at an apple again without being slightly aroused.

He was saved – not that he wanted to be saved, frankly – when Arthur called the knights back to practice. Elyan was giggling, his hand still on Percival’s chest and Lancelot had a bruise forming on his neck from where Arthur had sucked it. Leon folded his arms, glaring at his fellow knights and rolling his eyes.

“Gwaine!” he yelled when Gwaine didn’t immediately rush over because he was still sensually eating his apple.

“Mmm, sorry, Merls my love, must dash.” He pressed the half eaten apple into Merlin’s hand and gave him an apple flavoured kiss before running over to the other knights.

Merlin had to lean back against the weapons rack again as his knees went wobbly. He looked down at the apple in his hand. Oh Lord above. He put it down for Gwaine to finish later, muttering a spell to keep it from turning brown. Not that he should really be doing magic out on the knights’ training field. Seemed a bit stupid. But love made you do stupid things and he didn’t want Gwaine’s apple to spoil. But, as usual, no one noticed.

“Alright, I want you to pair off,” Arthur started. Elyan giggled again. “We’re going to spar.”

Elyan and Arthur moved off to one side, Arthur already showing off, spinning his sword around his wrist. Percival and Leon crouched into ready stances, their longer swords glinting. Lancelot gestured to Gwaine with a crooked finger.

“Come on, m’love, show me what you’ve got,” he challenged.

“You’ll love what I’ve got, darling,” Gwaine answered flirtily, pulling his sword out and stepping up to Lancelot.

“Fight!” Arthur shouted and the knights sprang into action.

Now that’s more like it. Merlin settled in for some top quality entertainment. A perfect show of masculine strength, dexterity and power. This really was his favourite thing about being Arthur’s manservant. It didn’t take long, however, before the others all stopped fighting and turned to watch Gwaine and Lancelot.

Merlin had never seen anything quite so erotic before. The two knights were circling each other gracefully, swords clashing. The sexual tension was palpable. What with the deep intensity in which Lancelot looked at Gwaine and the smouldering want in Gwaine’s expression. Merlin wasn’t surprised in the slightest when, several minutes of sword flirting later, both knights tossed their weapons aside and lunged at each other. Their hands grabbed fistfuls of chainmail, using them to pull closer, mouths connecting with wanton moans.

They tumbled to the ground and Lancelot straddled Gwaine. He pinned him down with his knees and buried his fingers in his hair. Gwaine was muttering ‘I love you’s against Lancelot’s lips even before they started kissing.

“Hot, isn’t it?” Arthur murmured in Merlin’s ear.

Merlin jumped slightly, he hadn’t noticed the king come over. His eyes left the pair of knights to skim over Arthur instead. Arthur was smiling, his eyes dark, pupils wide. He looked beautiful. No wonder Merlin loved him so much. His heart got all fluttery when Arthur put an arm around his waist and cuddled him tight.

“My Merlin,” he whispered with a sweet kiss on Merlin’s cheekbone. Merlin melted against him and Arthur continued to kiss across his cheek and jaw. Merlin let his hands lovingly cup Arthur’s face, bringing his lips to meet his own.

“Alright, I’ve had enough!” Leon yelled, wading into the centre of the group, pushing Percival and Elyan, who were cuddling again, apart. He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder and dragged him away from Merlin, then shook him gently.

“Hey!” Arthur protested, reaching for Merlin again.

“What the hell has gotten into everybody today!?” Leon demanded, nudging Gwaine and Lancelot rather hard with his foot. They didn’t even look up.

“Passion!” Arthur cried.

“Love,” Merlin added dreamily, gazing at Arthur’s kiss-pinkened lips.

Leon made a disgusted sound at the back of his throat.

“Sire. You are married. Merlin, are you kidding me? You think he’s a prat! And ten minutes ago you were wrapped up in Gwaine… Who is now being _incredibly indecent_!” he finished, bellowing down at Gwaine, who had hiked up the bottom of Lancelot’s chainmail and had one hand inside his unlaced breeches. “Stop it!”

Leon’s face was red, although whether it was anger or embarrassment Merlin wasn’t sure. He seized the back of Lancelot’s chainmail and pulled him up off of Gwaine, who whined, his hands making grabby motions.

“Now, Leon, come on…” Arthur started. “They’re just sharing the love.”

“I don’t care. They can do it in their chambers. Not on the practice field.” He dumped Lancelot down again, making the shorter knight stagger slightly as he fumbled to tie the laces on his breeches and pull his chainmail back down neatly. Then Leon hauled Gwaine to his feet as well, pushing him as far away from Lancelot as he could.

“But I love him!” Gwaine shouted.

“But…” Leon floundered, his eyes tracking around each of his friends; Merlin and Arthur holding hands, Elyan and Percival smiling to each other, Gwaine and Lancelot gazing longingly from opposite sides of the group. “But… how?! Why has everyone suddenly fallen in love with… _everybody_? You two, and you two” – he pointed to the couples beside him – “you two” – Gwaine and Merlin – “you two” – Percival and Lancelot – “and you and you and you!” – Lancelot and Arthur, and Gwaine and Percival and Elyan. His eyes were wild. “And George, for goodness sake. He is the most polite servant I have ever met, he has never spoken a word out of turn and suddenly he is chasing me around the castle professing his undying love for me!”

Leon buried his face in his hands, shaking his head. Merlin moved forwards to put a consolatory hand on his arm. Ooh and a very nice arm it was too, tense muscles flexing under his gambeson. Leon flinched away and Merlin caught himself before he followed.

Hmm, yes, now that was strange. He’d not had feelings for Leon like that before. He shook his head firmly, trying to clear the lingering lust. Something odd was definitely going on.

“Something must have happened to all of you. To everyone,” Leon said, echoing Merlin’s thoughts. “Do you know how many marriage proposals I witnessed this morning, before I’d even had breakfast? Five! That’s not normal!”

“I think Leon’s right,” Merlin tried to say, but the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. His mind clouding with thoughts about Arthur’s proximity behind him, his heart skipping a beat and his hand that was still grasped in Arthur’s involuntarily squeezing.

“I think you’re all enchanted,” Leon finally said, in a hoarse whisper.

“Nonsense, Leon.” Arthur waved a hand dismissively. “There’s just a lot of love in Camelot today.” And with that he pulled Merlin to him and began kissing him firmly again.

All thoughts of Leon’s suspicions flew out of Merlin’s head as he happily returned the kiss. The other four knights gravitated back together as well and Leon growled and stormed away, back towards the castle.

But Merlin didn’t care. He was lost to Arthur’s skilled tongue.

\-----

They were lucky they had Leon really, with his lack of romantic or sexual interests. He had gone straight to the palace library and begun researching love enchantments, desperate to restore a little normality.

As it turned out, a powerful witch had put a spell over Camelot, a love spell. A very strong desire spell… one that made everyone so wild with affection they could do nothing but latch on to their favourite pair of lips and have at it.

As soon as Leon gleaned the information – from an ancient book in the library called _Tropes of Love_ , written by the legendary old sorcerer known only as The Tumbler – he was able to go on a quest to find the source of the witch’s power and end the spell.

Everything went back to normal; the corridors were no longer filled with snogging servants, the king’s bed was for only him and the queen, and the knights could get through a training session without trying to jump each other – although what happened in Gwaine’s chambers after practice was a different matter. It seemed the spell had left a lasting effect on his closeness to Lancelot. (And Merlin still felt a little flutter in his stomach at the sight of Gwaine eating an apple.)

Leon could live in peace once more.

And if there was a little more love in Camelot after that, well, no one was going to complain. Maybe that was just the way it was meant to be.

Somewhere, a long way off, the great sorceress Ligi looked down at her scrying mirror and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. Hopefully your favourite ship was in here somewhere, even if it's just Gwapple!! 😉😉


End file.
